Hysteria
by krazyhippo66
Summary: Smut. PWP. One-shot. Jane's hysterical, as Price correctly notes, and Maura knows how to correct it. Remember in 2x10 when Jane goes from bitchy and bitter to smirking and joking at the prison in what JTam says is a matter of seconds? No, no. There's a missing scene in there. And there's only one way to calm Jane Rizzoli down.


**A/N: So this is just…this is what goes on in my head when I'm at school learning. Terrible, right? Anyway, it's pretty generic smut, I agree, but I've never really done it before, nor do I plan to ever do it again, so...sorry. And yes, that also means this is a ONE SHOT.**

* * *

"So…no camera in here?" Jane asked, pacing as she surveyed the blood spattered prison bathroom.

"We don't have 'em in the release areas," Price said, eyeing Jane warily as she continued to stride back and forth.

"Well you might wanna rethink that," she muttered, finally letting her eyes stop on Price, ending their cursory sweep. "I'll need Graham's records," she told him.

"Once I see the appropriate subpoena," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're really gonna make it harder for us to find this kid's killer, because whether you like it or not, you're on our side now, Councilor," she spat, taking a step toward him.

"You seem a little hysterical," he said calmly.

"Did you really just—" she cut herself off, turning to Maura for support. "Did he _really_ just say that?"

"Jane, why don't we go take a look at the body," Maura suggested, trying to maintain enough level-headedness for the both of them.

Jane gave Price a final incredulous look before storming off, Maura at her tail.

"It's a good thing my gun's locked up," she glowered, ripping off her gloves.

The detective had planned on heading for the infirmary to see the body, but decided to calm down first, making a sharp right and bursting into the ladies room. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, absently hoping that it would lower her rapidly increasing body temperature. It didn't, and when she dabbed her face dry, her cheeks only felt _more_ flushed. She sighed, pacing and picking at her nails and chewing on her lip at the same time.

_Calm down, Rizzoli. Just make it through the day_.

A small giggle jolted Jane from her own distant world, and she spun to face the intruder. Maura was leaning against the wall closest to the door, watching Jane closely from across the room.

"Is something funny, Dr. Death?" the detective snapped, resuming her fidgeting.

Maura gave her a once over, her eyes sweeping slowly up Jane's body until their eyes locked, and Jane could have sworn she saw something…seductive in her eyes.

"Periorbital edema, fidgeting…misplaced aggression," Maura listed calmly, gently pushing herself off the wall and toward the detective. "Price was right. You _are_ hysterical."

"I am not!" Jane retorted in disbelief, her jaw setting firmly.

"You haven't had sex for quite some time."

"I—wha…uhh, that's—" Jane sputtered, trying to find words to argue with as Maura walked even closer to her. "What's it to you?" she finally shot, knowing full well it was a lame comeback.

"The ancient Greeks believed that women could not go long periods of time without sex. They believed, by the teachings of Hippocrates, that the womb would somehow move out of place without regular sex, and when a woman's womb was not where it was supposed to be, women would experience the phenomenon known as _hysteria, _which made her overall demeanor rather…unpleasant."

Jane hated how much she loved Maura's Google-speak. It killed her, especially when she used it to talk about sex. Finally, Jane swallowed, trying to remember how to speak.

"Thank you, doctor, but my womb is right where I left it," she rasped, her eyes locked with the M.E.'s as Maura took a final step, leaving their bodies centimeters apart.

"I have no doubt," Maura said, her voice noticeably lower than usual. "But you're still hysterical…in a modern sense."

"How's that?" Jane whispered huskily, afraid any loud sound would make Maura back away, something she did _not_ want.

"Sexually frustrated," Maura whispered simply. "If you want, I could—"

That was _more_ than enough invitation for Jane to close the gap between them, crushing her lips roughly to Maura's, making the woman gasp in shock at the sudden invasion. Jane, however, didn't have time for insecurities, and she lifted Maura into her arms, slamming her into the bathroom wall. Maura moaned into the kiss, her legs wrapping tightly around Jane's hips. Tongues fighting each other, breaths no more than gasps, both women were silently admitting to each other just how long they'd needed this for. Jane's lips left Maura's, leaving a trail of desperate kisses across her jaw until they settled under her ear.

"Oh God," Maura gasped, her fingers weaving through the detective's unruly curls. "I thought—" she cut herself off with a moan as Jane bit down on her pulse point, sucking gently to sooth the skin. "I thought _you_ were the one who needed fucked…" the M.E. breathed out as rough hands grabbed her ass just a little bit tighter, pressing her center to Jane's belt buckle.

"This'll tide me over," Jane murmured, recapturing Maura's lips with bruising force.

Every time Jane shoved Maura harder against the wall, arousal gushed through them both, white hot chills seeping through their veins and urging them forward.

"Jane," Maura breathed, as she always had in her shower, and as the name slipped from her lips like a desperate benediction, she felt her whole body flush at the eroticism, that this time…This time Jane actually heard her pleas.

She felt Jane's chest rumbled against hers in a growl, and Jane dropped Maura suddenly, lips recapturing the honey-blonde's as she pushed Maura's whole body against the wall. Maura fought back, biting at Jane's lip, pushing her hips back against Jane's. Jane chuckled darkly into Maura's lips, quickly flipping the M.E., pressing her front firmly to the tile wall.

"I don't think that guard searched you well enough," she husked, her fingers trailing deceptively gently down Maura's arms, guiding them behind her as she kissed at Maura's neck.

Maura was going to say something witty back, but the loud clicking that echoed through the room erased any thought she could've had. The only thing she felt were Jane's burning fingers on her hips and the artificial cold encasing her wrists. Her vision was gone, her thoughts vanished. She could only feel. It was her and Jane and nothing else.

"Oh God, Jane, please," she whimpered, squirming to find contact, straining her wrists as she reached.

Jane made a 'tsking' sound, her hands gripping Maura's wrists tightly, using them to shove Maura harder into the wall.

"No pulling, Maur," she whispered, peppering Maura neck with gentle kisses. "We can't have you getting any unexplainable bruises."

She let her weight rest fully on the M.E., matching her curve for curve. She stayed like that for a moment, relishing at the heat that pulsed from Maura's body, that came from her own.

"God, you're beautiful," Jane rasped, kissing Maura's ear before she pushed away from her completely.

Cold air rushed to encase Maura, and she whimpered again, almost turning around to look. Jane came back, though, her scarred hands at Maura's shoulders. They trailed down Maura's front, roughly palming her breasts, drawing a moan from the honey0blonde. Her hands continued lower, ghosting beyond her stomach, tracing along Maura's hip bones, her contact so fleeting, Maura wasn't even sure it was real.

The M.E. squirmed under Jane's touch, desperate for just a little bit more, her throbbing center begging to be fixed, to be given some release. Jane let her hands slip away from where Maura was pushing her, skating her fingers up Maura's sides, sending a desperate shiver through the honey-blonde.

"No weapons there," she murmured, nipping at the M.E.'s neck.

Jane dropped to the ground, dragging her fingers roughly up Maura's leg, twisting up her inner thigh, the move bunching Maura's dress a little higher. Maura gasped at the cold air, the new sensation revealing to her just how wet she'd really become. Jane repeated the action on the other leg. This time, she let her fingers hook under the white cotton dress, pulling gently at the hem.

She stopped, though. She had had every intention of going through with it, but in that moment, she couldn't. _Not like this._

She unlocked the cuffs and carefully turned Maura around. The M.E. managed, through her blinding arousal, to catch Jane's apologetic gaze. She watched as the brunette lifted her wrists to her lips, reverently kissing the irritated skin. Maura smiled reassuringly, guiding Jane's hands to her hips and standing on her toes to pull Jane down for a languid kiss. She poured her love into that kiss, trying her very damnedest to show Jane, promise her even, that she loved her. Undoubtedly. Irreversibly.

Her fingers tugged at Jane's belt, letting it jangle open as she pulled her lips away from Jane. She pressed her soft palm to Jane's abs, feeling the clenching muscles through the shirt. She caught Jane's eye, giving the detective plenty of time to stop her as she carefully slipped her hand into Jane's underwear. To her surprise, Jane put up no fight, held no hesitation, instead kissing Maura deeply. She rocked with Maura's slow, dragging rhythm, her breath hitching slightly as Maura's thumb brushed her clit.

"Maura," she murmured, her eyes closing as the honey-blonde pushed into her harder.

Maura turned them around, guiding Jane to the wall for support, her lips tracing down edge of Jane's tank top. Her free hand grabbed Jane's breast through her shirt, kneading it in time with her other hand until Jane was shaking against her, biting her shoulder to suppress her cries.

She waited stock-still, until Jane's breathing evened out, then gently removed her hand. Without even thinking, she licked them clean, humming and letting her eyes flutter closed. When she opened them, Jane was staring at her, her eyes wide. And dark again.

"Sorry," Maura mumbled, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks.

Jane smiled lovingly at her, reaching over and cupping her jaw.

"Don't be," she murmured, her eyes softening to match her smile.

She took Maura in a slow, careful kiss, their lips breaking and reconnecting in unhurried waves. It felt like love this time around, and as they kissed, their only goal was that. Show her how much. How much I loved her. It was a promise that this was the start, not the end.


End file.
